Different Weirdness
by Yterbius
Summary: Vinyl Scratch and Mike have been going out for a while. When Mike takes her to a fancy restaurant, what could happen? Rated K for kissing scenes suggested.


**A/N: This is a separate fanfiction series where Mike hooks up with Vinyl Scratch instead, and he is just a normal alicorn, and they are going on a date right now. This is only an alternate world because Vinyl and Amethyst are my favorite BG ponies.**

Mike's POV

As Rarity helped me get my tux on, I couldn't help but wonder: how was it I'd gotten the greatest DJ pony in all of Equestria to be my marefriend? I thought back to about a month ago, when the two of us and Octavia were at a concert. I happened to be the performer, and they were in the crowd.

Word had gotten out that apparently Octavia had started to actually like the same things Vinyl liked. Octavia at one point decided to confirm the rumors to be true. That would explain why she had sold her cello, and even bought some software that allowed her to do the same things as Vinyl, only it was more portable.

As I got ready to perform, I realized that my partner had just quit on me because I was too cocky, and when I realized she was right, it was too late. Apparently, Vinyl seemed to notice, as she started to make her way to the stage.

She was stopped by the security guards, but I called them off. Vinyl made her way towards me, and I asked what she had wanted.

"You seem to be lacking a partner."

"Well, at least somepony noticed."

"I could be your partner for the time being."

"But you don't even know what I'm about to perform."

"Your cover of 'Airplanes' by B.o.B."

"How did you..."

"I'm a DJ pony, I'm not stupid."

"Would you like to be my partner?"

"...sure, I'll do it."

"Great, thanks Vinyl."

["Airplanes" by B.o.B.]

Once we finished, we walked off the stage, letting the next group perform.

"Wow, you sounded great, Vinyl."

"Thanks, you were great too."

"I think we would go great together."

"I agree. Would you like to–"

"Be your coltfriend?"

"Heh, heh?" She tapped her hooves, a little embarrassed, as noted by her rosy cheeks.

"Well, does this answer your question?"

And right there, we kissed.

Octavia looked at us, unsure whether to be happy or freaked out, so she gave us a blank stare. We separated, and looked into each other's eyes. Well, I couldn't see through her shades, but that was unimportant.

As I snapped back to the present, Rarity exclaimed her finished work. As I looked into the mirror, I thanked Rarity for her help, and left.

Vinyl Scratch's POV

As I was struggling to decide which dress to wear, I couldn't help but think about him. He was charming, nice, and great with turntables. I was daydreaming for so long, I was almost late for my date. Thankfully, Tavi was there to snap me back to reality.

"Miss Scratch, what are you doing?"

"Whowhatwhere?!"

"Vinyl, you're going to be late for your date."

"I'm sorry, Octy, but I was just thinking about him, and, uh..."

She smiled. "Still can't decide your dress?"

I admitted in defeat. "I've known him awhile, and I still don't know what he likes."

"He likes you, Vinyl. It doesn't matter what you wear, he still likes for who you are." It was hard to not take Tavi seriously with her Trottington accent.

"Alright. But I still don't know what to wear."

"Where is he taking you?"

"To that new restaurant in Canterlot."

"Try the red frilly dress."

I grabbed it and put it on. When I looked in the mirror, I realized Octavia was right. Her fashion sense DID rival Rarity's.

"Its perfect. Thanks, Octavia."

"You're welcome. No hurry and don't be late."

"Sure thing." And I rushed out the door.

Mike's POV

As I stood waiting at the train station, I checked my watch. 7:27pm. _I hope she didn't forget,_ I thought. If she did, it would be the first time. As I waited, I took a look at the train schedule. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that the train was delayed and would instead arrive at 7:40.

_Phew, ten extra minutes to sweat like crazy._ No matter how many dates we would ever have, I was still unprepared for events to come. Plus this was going to be the night. I had saved up extra bits for tonight. I had bought an engagement ring just for tonight. Hopefully this was going to be the best night of my life.

As I waited some more, I felt a hoof on my shoulder, and when I spun around, my marefriend was also a little sweaty.

"I hope I'm not too late." She was short of breath.

"Actually, you're a little early. The train was delayed, so we're gonna be here for a few minutes. By the way, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks, Mike. You don't look bad either."

A few minutes passed, and stood in an awkward silence. Finally, the train arrived. "Whew, thank Celestia, I thought it'd never get here."

"Come on, Mike, let's go!"

"Alright, alright, I'm comin'."

We got on the train and found our seats. Once the train started to move, we started talking about each other.

"Ya know you didn't have to dress up for the date, Vi."

"Well, I figured you were dressing up, I didn't want to look like a lazy pony."

"Who cares what other ponies think of you? All I care about is being with you, the greatest and most amazing pony DJ in Equestria."

"Wow. Nopony has ever said that about me at all."

Vinyl's POV

Whenever somepony talked to me as a filly, it was mean, and cruel. 'Oh my gosh, her mane is blue and blue. That's so ugly.' 'Her red eyes are repulsive. Oh look, now they're watering up. You poor, poor filly. Ha ha."

It was no easier as a young mare. 'Hey look, everypony, it's red–eyes,' or 'double–blue mane.' How I wanted to beat them to the ground.

If Octavia hadn't showed when she did, I wouldn't be here. If you know what I mean.

"Well, Vinyl, it's true. Don't let anypony tell you otherwise."

The train slowed to a stop, and the train conductor was heard, saying that we were at Canterlot, so everypony stopping here had to get off. That was our cue to move out.

As soon as we got off, lots of ponies got on.

"Phew, I didn't lose my bits."

"So how has your day been, Mike?"

"Not perfect, but it could've been worse."

"What happened?"

"Erm, it's personal. How about you?"

"Not terrible, but it's also personal."

"Ooookay. Oh look, here we are."

Standing in front of us was the tallest restaurant I had ever seen.

"Hey, Mike, isn't this one of those buildings that rotates very slowly–"

"Giving you a different view each time you look out the window? Yup."

I was in awe. As we walked inside, a royal–blue stallion with a purple mane and a red beret, and a strong French accent, asked, "And ow may I elp you?"

"Reservation for Michael."

"Right zis way, s'il vous plait."

He led us to a table with mahogany finish, lit candles, and even some Green–Cola. Sure, it was okay to treat me to a fancy dinner reservation, but I did let Mike know even I had my limits.

Soon the manager left us with our menus, and we looked through it.

I had decided on a, um, omelette du fromage, and Mike said he would get a numéro deux spéciale, which was, as it was described, truffade et aligot. When I read the description, my first was, _this guy __loves__ potatoes._ When the waiter came, he said something in French. Too bad I don't know French.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Pierre, et je suis ton serveur."

"Huh?"

"Mike chimed in. "Hello, my name is Pierre, and I will be your server."

"Très bien, zat is correct. Now what can I get you tonight?"

"I'll have the...weird egg and cheese thing."

The waiter gave me a weird look. Apparently, he didn't speak much English.

"Je desire le numéro deux spéciale, et elle desire l'omelette du fromage."

"Merci, et je serai de retour."

He left, and I was annoyed.

"Mike, I can't believe we got a server that can only say one sentence in English."

"Sorry, Vinyl, but that's out of my hooves."

We ate in silence. Then Mike said, "Vi, did you forget your line?"

I was glad my mouth was empty, because that phrase was hilarious.

I laughed a bit, and he sat there with a smirk on his face. "What? What's so funny?" Him and his sarcastic wit.

After we finished, the server came back and asked if we wanted any dessert.

"Pssst, Mike, tell him I want this log cake."

"Elle parle français?"

"Non. Je desire le crème brulée, et elle desire la bouche de noèlle."

"Merci, et je serai de retour."

"You wanted the bouche de noèlle? That thing is delicious."

"I heard crème brulée isn't bad either."

"So what do you think, Vinyl?"

"Of what?"

"Tonight."

"Um, I don't know. Its okay, I guess."

"I know I made you step out of your comfort zone, but still, don't you like it?"

I replied with a fake trottish accent, "Why, Mike, I think it's simply smashing." We both laughed.

Soon the waiter came back with our dessert, and the bill.

Mike looked at the bill, and said, "Uh, Vinyl, you didn't order any croissants, did you?"

I shook my head. "Then he gave us the wrong bill."

Immediately, he came back, and nervously switched our bill with the one Mike held.

"Man, that could've ended badly."

"No kidding, Mike." But he immediately got up, and walked over to my side.

"Vinyl Scratch, you are the best mare a stallion could ask for. Will you marry me?"

He got on bent knees, and held a ring, made of gold, with a sapphire in the center. I cried, because this was what I had wanted, and it finally happened. I lowered my shades and gave my honest answer.

"...yes."

He smiled, and he had tears in his eyes as well.

We decided we couldn't eat our desserts tonight, so Mike asked the waiter for some takeout boxes. We got some and, after Mike paid and tipped, we left.

Mike's POV

As we headed towards the train station, we decided to talk about the night.

"So Vinyl, how was tonight, on a scale of 1 to 10?"

"10!"

"That good, eh?"

"Yes. Hey, Mike, come here a second."

"What's up?" I asked as I leaned towards her. Suddenly, she grabbed my face, and we locked lips.

**A/N: So what do you think? My first fanfic starring Vinyl Scratch. Let me know your opinions, and until next time.**


End file.
